


Gone

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Hogwarts, Longing, Love, M/M, Pain, Sadness, Suffering, gone, life - Freeform, you me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Alone... He has to be alone for ever without the person he loved the most...





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for short story... Do leave your review..

Ron is gone. My brain knows this, but my body still craves his touch.My mouth still craves his taste and my ears long to hear his voice echoing across the Quidditch pitch or whispering into my ear while we lay tangled with each other in bed.

I’d give anything to see his smile while he beat me at chess or hear him tease Hermione one last time.

Sometimes in my mind I’ll remember Dobby’s words to me from that day so many, many years ago."Harry Potter has to go into the lake and find his Wheezy…The thing Harry Potter will miss most, sir!" "They took the thing that he would miss the most." I do miss him most. Lonely ness do kill people but it do take a long time.

I’m drowning in the ache for him and i thought if i ever would stop grieving, if I never escape the memories, well…I’m comforted to know that I will be as close to him as I can be.


End file.
